The Disney Games: The Lion King
by Michael Winges
Summary: Peeta is the son of the kindest President Panem has ever seen. When his father is murdered, he runs away and makes unlikely friends. After twelve years living in the wild, his true love, Katniss, finds him and tells him about the tragedies that have occurred while he was away. Will he go back to the Capitol, or will he stay in the outskirts of Panem? Based on The Lion King.


The Disney Games: The Lion King

Dear Reader,

So I read this AMAZING story about how Peeta Mellark is compared to Hercules and it got me thinking. Peeta is just like every other male hero in Disney movies, which lead me to think of Katniss as every female hero. I then decided to write a bunch of Hunger Games stories using Disney plots.

Please leave a review (constructive criticism welcomed)!

-MW

Prologue

Peeta awoke just before dawn, excited. The little six-year-old boy jumped out of bed and ran past the many rooms in the president's house to his parents' room. He opened the door, ran to the bed, and started jumping on his sleeping parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" He began to squeal. His parents groaned as they slowly woke up.

"He's your son," his father grumbled to his wife.

"Before dawn, he's _your_ son," Peeta's mother quipped back.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad!" The six year old squealed. He then proceeded to poke his father repeatedly until his father finally conceded with an, "Alright! I'm up!"

"Hurray!" Peeta ran back to his room to get dressed while his father prepared for the day. The youngest Mellark child ran again to get back to his parents' room. His father was waiting for him in his hiking gear by the time he returned. The two began their hike up the mountains that were once called the Rockies. You see, Reader, Peeta Mellark was the only son of President Mellark, the ruler of Panem. They lived in the Capitol, which was surrounded by mountains and thirteen districts. Everyone was happy under President Mellark.

President Mellark led Peeta to a spot on one of the mountains that allowed them to overlook almost every district. He heard a rustling behind him about halfway up the mountain. The President turned around and saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at him. He smiled kindly at the little girl with two braids in her hair.

"Peeta, look!" He called to his son. Peeta quickly turned around to see his best friend and his true love.

"Katniss!" He ran down to her side. She had red ribbons in her dark hair and was wearing a denim dress. She smiled at Peeta and curtseyed.

"Good morning, sirs," her small, light voice said. Peeta hugged her and took her hand.

"No need to call me 'sir', Katniss. Now, come on! Dad's gonna show me Panem," the young boy said, taking his friend up the mountain with him. When they were at the top, Katniss gasped.

"It's beautiful, Peeta," she whispered. He looked at her and smiled. President Mellark smirked at his son and cleared his throat.

"Son, everything the light touches will be yours one day," he said proudly. The little boy turned and looked out in awe. Then he noticed a small dark part in the distance.

"Dad, what about the shadowy parts over there?" President Mellark looked out over the land and saw the Bad Lands. His expression turned dark.

"Those are the Bad Lands, Peeta. You must _never_ go there." Peeta nodded his head and looked back to Katniss, who was shivering due to the wind. He took off the leather jacket that he was wearing and put it around her tiny frame.

"Daddy, I'm going to take Katniss home," he said softly and began to walk with his arm around Katniss. She said goodbye and silently smiled at Peeta. They were about two yards away when they heard a grunt come behind them. Peeta quickly turned to find a knife protruding out of his father's stomach.

"Dad!" He shouted, running back to his father. He reached for his father as he took the knife out and stepped backwards. But there was no place for him to step. Peeta watched in horror as his father fell backwards off the mountain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as tears formed in his eyes. His father shouted, "I love you!" before falling out of view. Peeta stood there, crying, before he picked up the knife that had killed his father. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Katniss crying with him. He hugged her and dropped the knife. They hugged each other for what seemed like forever.

"Peeta," a smooth, dark voice said. Katniss froze as Peeta turned to find his Uncle Snow standing in horror at him. "Peeta, what have you done?" The child shook his head. "You killed your father!"

"No, Uncle! I didn't! It was an accident! I got to him just as he fell off the cliff!" Snow shook his head.

"You should run away for what you did. I won't tell them what you did and I will take Katniss home," he said, taking Peeta's true love in his arms and beginning to walk away.

"PEETA!" She shouted in a scared voice.

"I love you, Katniss," he shouted back. He began to run away from all that happened that day, crying the entire time. _Goodbye, home_, he thought. _I will never see you again_.

A/N: What will happen next? What will happen to Peeta? Find out next time!

- MW


End file.
